Vaya regalo navideño
by UsakitoPau Potter Weasley
Summary: la epoca del año mas esperada para algunos, mas angustiante para otros, pero tal vez para dos amantes la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse su amor y ser felices.


Era 24 de diciembre, la mansión Chiba estaba de gala, otro año pasando navidad con la familia y los amigos.

-Tío...- grito una pequeña niña de alrededor de unos 4 años de cabellera azabache y tez apiñonada saltando a los brazos de un hombre de cabellera azabache y piel morena.

-Princesa has crecido mucho desde que te vi el mes pasado – correspondió el abrazo y le dio una rosa roja. La niña salio corriendo mientras que el la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Mama, mama, mama mira- gritaba la pequeña mientras agitaba sus manitas y haciendo que su madre prestara la atención que pedía. Pero al ver la flor que traía en la mano puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Dianei, cuantas veces te voy decir que dejes de arrancar las flores de tu abuelita…- pero la pequeña interrumpió la pequeña reprimenda que su madre le daba para explicar su situación.

-Pero mama mi tío me la regalo-la pequeña estaba cabizbaja, su madre la iba a reprender pero fue interrumpido.

-Es verdad así que no la regañes, no seria una princesa de las flores sin ellas- dijo en su defensa. Por parte de la madre solo río.

-Ay Darien si mi madre ve que andas cortando las rosas te va a regañar y no lo dudes

-No empieces a dar sermones Rei sabemos a la perfección que ella jamás me regañaría por agarrar una que otra flor para dársela a la pequeña princesa de abuelita y abuelito, bueno Dianei vámonos a jugar en lo que llegan los demás- termino yéndose con la pequeña al cuarto de juegos que tenían en la mansión.

La mas pequeña de los hermanos Chiba se acerco rápidamente a Rei pues ya había disfrutado bastante de la pequeña discusión.

-Como lo ves?- termino de decir la pequeña

-Lo veo mejor que las navidades pasadas- contesto

-Crees que ya lo haya superado?

-Si, creo que el que le rompiera el corazón fue la mejor jugada de ella

-Creo que tienes razón, por cierto; mama mando preguntar si Sere vendrá

-Aun no lo se, le suplique que viniera pero sinceramente no creo que lo haga.

-Bueno esperemos que venga; sabes se me ocurrió la loca idea de que Darien y Sere pueden ser una buena pareja- dijo sin pensar detenidamente lo que lo pronunciado Hotaru.

-Pero estarás loca enana, como se te ocurre que ellos podrían ser una buena pareja si son totalmente diferentes, aparte de que se llevan como perros y gatos- término de finalizar la mayor.

-Bueno quien quita y si pasa no?- contradijo

-Ay como si no conocieras a Sere- dijo algo irritada pero sin pasar a mas

Pero Sere tiene todo para complementar a nuestro hermano

-OK pongámoslo así, ella es la medicina de Darien pero el es el veneno mas peligroso para ella- ironizo su hermana

-Pero Rei

-Nada de peros Hotaru, sabes que Darien ni siquiera la toma en cuenta como mujer, solo es la mejor amiga de sus hermanitas o me dirás lo contrario, aparte de ser un blanco fácil para molestar.

-Esta bien tu ganas pero yo aun digo que si van a acabar juntos.

Después de esa pequeña charla ambas salieron del salón para dirigirse a la entrada viendo a un ama de llaves abrir la puerta y viendo su sorpresa a Serena. Rei fue hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Dábamos por hecho que este año no vendrías con nosotros- término de decir la morena

- Que poca confianza me tienes amiga- sonrío Serena

- Es que luego no se sabe que esperar de ti- hablo Hotaru.

- Y por que me extraño a veces de que sean hermanas jaja

- bueno ya basta por que demoraste tanto si es raro en ti

- Pues la verdad es que me puse a pensar que tal vez sea un estorbo… - pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida.

-Pero quien te dijo esa gran mentira muchacha- interrumpió un hombre ya mayor

- Pero Mamoru-sama….

-Nada de peros muchacha, eres como de la familia, el que te conozca desde que fuiste al kinder no significa nada- esto hizo que sonriera la chica

-Esta bien Mamoru-sama- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente

-La plática siguió amenamente hasta que fue interrumpida por la pequeña Dianei que venia de la mano de su tío.

-Tía, mira lo que tío me dio hace rato- enseñando la rosa un poco maltratada.

-Que bonita es- Darien se acerco mas por cortesía que por gusto demostraba en la cara.

- Hola cabeza de chorlito, es bueno tener tu presencia de nuevo- dijo solo cortésmente para luego seguir con su camino, la reacción de todos era un enigma; no podían creer que no se haya quedado a molestarla como veces anteriores.

-Bueno pequeña, donde dejaste tus cosas para que te prepares.

-Pero para que?

-Ay Serena lo despistada jamas se te quitara- apunto Rei

-Para la cena de hoy pequeña- respondió el padre de las morenas, ella solo sonrío tímidamente y con ayuda de su pequeña sobrina subió a la habitación asignada.

Una vez en la habitación la pequeña había tomado de rehén a su tía no dejando que acomodara su equipaje y contando lo que había hecho con su tío momentos antes.

-Tía, porque estas triste?

-Por cosa de adultos pequeña, no te preocupes, como te ha ido en la escuela?

-Bien, tía que paso con el – pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpida.

-Dianei te anda buscando tu mama, baja antes de que se enoje- le dijo Darien a su pequeña sobrina, la pequeña asintió y bajo rápidamente así dejando solos a Serena y Darien, el entro a la habitación y cerro para así tener un poco de privacidad.

-Como has estado Sere?- pregunto un poco dudoso

-Por lo menos estoy así que es algo bueno no- respondió con tristeza mientras que se rodeaba con sus brazos. El percibía la tristeza que sentía Serena.

-Que pasa?

-Pues solo dime si me quieres que este aquí para irme

-Pero que diablos dices??, sabes que eso no es verdad- dijo acercándose y abrazándola. Se estremeció al sentir su abrazo, pero el dolor que sintió lo reflejo rápidamente en su cara.

-Te encuentras bien Serena?- viendo el gesto que tenia en su cara

-No- Darien tomo ágilmente el suéter que la cubría para después quitarle la blusa, para encontrarse con una herida en la espalda y brazos con algunos moretones y raspaduras.

-No importan mucho, se quitaran rápidamente, aparte me sirvió de experiencia- dijo sin mucha importancia la joven.

-Que rayos te ocurrió? No me digas que fue ese infeliz, porque sabes que le rompo todo lo que sea posible?

-Darien por favor no empieces

-Como que no empiece Serena dime la verdad

-Por favor Darien

-Eso es lo que yo te digo a ti dime que paso?

-Diamante se entero, investigo y pues fue a mi departamento, cuando iba a irme me golpeo- titubeo ella mientras el se acercaba y abrazaba intentando confortarla

-Maldita sea y por que no se te ocurrió llamarme inmediatamente?

-Por la misma razón que pasó, nunca podrá haber algo así, eso fue solo una locura nada más.

-Como que no puede ser si es lo que queremos los dos?

-No es por eso!, que tal si no funciona? Lastimaríamos a muchas personas

-No seas así de pesimista Serena sabes que seria lo mejor.

-Ya no sigas Darien, no me convencerás- pero fue interrumpida por los labios del susodicho haciéndolos caer en un beso lleno de amor y ternura

-Ya no te forzare, hare lo que más quieres

-Darien…

-No ha pasado nada- beso su frente rápidamente y salio. Serena se acostó y en la almohada desquito todo el malestar que sentía llorando por un buen rato.

=Flash Back=

Serena se encontraba miraba hacia la puerta del bar Junto con Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy.

-Sere ya olvídalo, fue un alivio el que terminaras con el- apunto Mina

-Es verdad Serena, ahora disfruta la noche- dijeron las demás, después de varios momentos de charlas, las chicas se empezaron a ir poco a poco hasta dejar solo a Lita y a Serena solas.

-Ay Sere vamos ya anímate, espera un momento Andy me llama no tardo-salio rápidamente.

-Hola Serena- saludo una voz conocida pero a la vez no tan grata

-Que quieres Darien?

-Solo pasaba a saludar- mientras que ellos estaban hablando Lita regreso, pero solo dejo una nota y tomo rápidamente su abrigo y bolso, saliendo rápidamente sin ser vista por ellos.

-Como si no te conociera Darien

- Es en serio, jamás había hablado así, se te nota el cansancio

-Pues tal vez lo este ja, de fingir que estoy tan bien

-Y donde esta el "diamante en bruto"?

- Ja de bruto tiene mucho jaja, lo deje hace poco

-Brindo por ello señorita

- Wow que sorprendido actúas jaja

-Pues era de esperarse, una mujer inteligente y bella no puede andar con un tipejo como el

- Y de cuando acá tu eres el que ve todo eso en mi?

- Pues tal vez desde hace mucho pero no he tenido lo suficientes pantalones para decírtelo, aparte no entiendo por que estabas con el?

-Pues tal vez por miedo a la soledad, pero creo que no lo comprenderías.

-Ay me das en el orgullo, porque para ser sincero te entiendo a la perfección.

-Pero como…- pero fue interrumpida por unos labios sobre los suyos acariciándolos tiernamente, abrió su boca dándole paso a su lengua para acariciar lentamente la suya, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron lentamente.

-Darien…

-Salgamos de aquí y vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo- ella solo asintió.

Salieron del bar rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban dentro del departamento de el, la atracción era mutua, los besos iban en aumento; el calor también estaba aumentando considerablemente, la blusa que traía voló rápidamente gracias a el, sus besos iban bajando por su cuello y sus carias eran intensas robándole suspiros al acariciar sus senos por enzima de su lencería. Ella desabrocho rápidamente la camisa de el, empezó a hacerle caricias en todo su torso, recorrió sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón y desabrocharlo junto con el pantalón.

El deseo de ambos era incontenible, la cargo rápidamente y llegaron al cuarto, la coloco sobre la cama, termino por quitarle la falda y ella.

Recorrió su cuerpo llenándolo de besos, carisias, los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, quito rápidamente su brasier para saborear su bien formado pecho, las caricias iban aumentando y de un momento a otro desapareció la diminuta tanguita negra que hacia juego con el brasier de encaje. Después de un rato las posiciones cambiaron. Se encontraba a su merced y eso le encanto. Beso todo su torso haciéndolo gemir, llego hasta sus boxers y los quito rápidamente ardía porque estuviera dentro de ella.

Volvieron a invertirse y sin previo aviso Darien entro en ella arrancándole un gemido sonoro y aforrándose a el, las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, llegaron rápidamente al orgasmo, juntos sintiéndose uno solo. Poco a poco el cansancio fue mayor y cayeron rendidos.

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a colar por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente par encontrarse en una habitación que no era suya. Recordó lo que había pasado apenas hace unas horas y su rostro reflejaba un sonrojo. Salio de la cama y se puso la camisa negra de seda de la pijama de su acompañante.

Empezó a abrir los ojos al ver la cama vacía, salio rápidamente y se puso los boxers, fue hacia la cocina. Ahí vio como Serena preparaba el desayuno, llego hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda dando un beso en su cuello.

-Pensé que eras más dormilona

-Se nota que aun no me conoce Sr. Chiba

-Tal vez aun no pero quien sabe después, ahora volvamos a la cama que quiero dormir un poco mas.

-Esta bien.

Antes de volver a brazos de Morfeo pasaron un rato besándose y acariciándose con ternura para intentar que ese momento fuese eterno. Después de unas horas ella se paro y lo vio dormir aun placidamente, se vistió y salio de su apartamento solo dejando una nota.

=Fin de Flash Back=

Había pasado unas horas cuando despertó, bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con todas sus amigas y esposos, los pequeños hijos de ellos, era la única soltera y sin hijos.

-Miren la bella durmiente al fin despertó- dijo Mina en tono de burla

-Ay Mina si tu no te quedas atrás- detallo su esposo Yaten

-Bueno chicas ya que todas estamos aquí, vamos a preparar la cena- dijo Setsuna la madre de Darien, viendo a todas las chicas presentes.

-Esta bien- dijeron todas en coro.

Fueron a la cocina cuando pasaron por un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín y vieron a Darien jugando con todos los niños, Serena y el cruzaron miradas pero ella en ese momento bajo la mirada y siguió caminando hacia la cocina. Cuando entraron vieron como estaban en la mesa varias tazas y una tetera para servir café.

-Anden siéntense que si no se enfría el café- todas estuvieron pasando un rato bastante agradable tomando una que otra taza de café.

-Ya es hora de cocinar- dijo Rei

-Bueno entonces que es lo que haremos?- pregunto Serena, Setsuna empezó a explicarles que prepararían y como vieron que faltaban algunas cosas decidieron ir a comprar, pero antes dejando a Serena a cargo de hacer el relleno del pavo así como inyectando vino en el mismo.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Darien entro a la cocina, sigilosamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda ella solo brinco y por suerte no se había quemado con la cacerola que había colocado en el horno.

-Carajo Darien, acaso quieres que me queme?

-Tranquila, no tenia la intención de asustarte

- Que es lo que se te ofrece?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-En estos momentos no puedo

-En ese caso solo responde una cosa

-Que quieres?

-Porque según tu no podemos estar juntos?, se que me amas pero?

-Si te amo, pero que pasa si no funciona, seria desastroso para todos

-Carajo, como puedes decir eso, eres demasiado pesimista, podrías dejar de serlo un poco?

-No soy pesimista. Soy de lo más realista.

-Entonces quieres ser una amargada de por vida o me equivoco?

-No es eso

-Entonces que es?- acercándose acechadoramente y besándola apasionadamente

-Darien, por favor deja de jugar conmigo

-No juego contigo, acaso no entiendes que de verdad te amo?, que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida?

-Darien…

-Te esperare esta noche en el patio, si no llegas lo entenderé a la perfección y jamás volveré a insistir.

Antes de marcharse la beso y salio de ahí rápidamente.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el le había dicho, se sentía triste, feliz y totalmente confundida por lo que le estaba pasando con Darien. A tal punto llego su distracción que sin darse cuenta se quemo con la parrilla del horno. El grito que soltó fue tan grande que en toda la mansión se escucho. Darien fue de los primeros en llegar a donde se encontraba Serena.

-Te encuentras bien?

-No, me queme sin darme cuenta- decía aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien vio su mano, la cual dedujo que no podía curarse ahí, así que salio con ella rumbo al hospital. Una vez ahí curaron y vendaron la mano de serena.

-Bueno tendrá que tomar el antiinflamatorio y analgésico que le marque.

-Pero doctor…

Volteo a ver a Darien y no le quedo más remedio que continuar.

-Este medicamento no le hará daño a mi bebe?

El doctor cambio la receta, Darien cambio su cara de preocupación por una inexpresiva, de regreso a la mansión el silencio era incomodo, traia la mirada agachada, no quería que se enterase así de lo que le pasaba.

-Darien…-pero fue interrumpida por el aludido

-No estoy de humor para hablar contigo

-Pero…

-Ahórrate tus comentarios.

Una vez llegando a la mansión bajaron del carro Darien iba a entrar pero lo detuvo serena.

-Te lo iba a decir…

-En que momento me lo ibas a decir, cuando?; ah ya se cuando estuviésemos en el jardín hablando?, sabes que Serena eres como todas. No se como diablos me fui a fija en una tipa que no vale la pena!

-Pero Darien…

-Si eres igual que todas, no te quiero volver a ver!

Darien entro echo una furia, fue hacia su habitación encerrándose por un buen rato. Por su parte serena se encontraba afuera con lagrimas en los ojos intentando que no se derramaran y sintiéndose tan miserable por las palabras dichas anteriormente, cuando se calmo un poco entro a la casa y fue cuestionada por Hotaru.

-Serena que pasa?

-Nada, es que me llego un mensaje y pues tengo que irme inmediatamente?

-Que paso?- interrogo Hotaru con preocupación.

-Es algo muy personal Hotaru, mas adelante se enteraran; por favor discúlpame con toda tu familia pero solo subo por mis cosas y me voy.

-Esta bien- término diciendo y abrazando a su amiga no muy convencida por las razones que se iva.

Subió y arreglo sus cosas, una vez bajando para su suerte no encontró quien la detuviera y salio rápidamente de ahí. Rei solo vio que alguien salio y fue hacia donde estaba Hotaru, que vio salir a esa persona.

-Quien salio?

-Serena se acaba de ir

-Y a donde fue?

-No lo se pero dijo que era urgente, aunque la verdad no le creo mucho

-Tal vez solo quería estar sola, acuérdate que hace poco perdió a sus padres y hermano, y pues no es lo mismo pasar la navidad en casa de alguien.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Darien se encontraba dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido, intentando encontrar una explicación, pero no la encontró. La hora de la cena llego, se encontraban todos muy callados, era extraño que su amiga no estuviera, pero pronto se olvidaron de ello. Solo quedo alguien a quien esa rubia estaba aun presente en su pensamiento. Darien se paro con la cena e iba a salir del comedor hasta que fue detenido por Rei.

-A donde vas Darien?

-No importa donde vaya

-Pero Darien…

-Solo no me esperen despiertos

Así Darien salio de la casa con un plato en sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

Serena se encontraba en su departamento sola, sin nadie con quien esta ese día, la persona que mas amaba la detestaba, sus padres y hermano habían muerto en un accidente catastrófico, estaba viendo televisión cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta y al ver parado a Darien ahí sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no lo creía.

-Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a disculparme.

-Darien

-Si soy un idiota, te dije cosas que no siento, sabes a la perfección que te amo.

-No estoy para juegos.

-No es un juego y lo sabes bien

-Entra

-Ya cenaste?

-No aun no

-Y entonces que haces tan tranquila aquí?

-Solo sentirme mal, pero ya que estas aquí no se

-Bueno cambiando de tema, perdóname por todo lo que dije en la tarde, estaba muerto de celos.

-Y por que los celos?

-Si, por que tu hijo es de el y lo mas probable es que vuelvas con el no?

-Me crees tan idiota para volver con ese animal?

-No!, pero tu …

-Jamás lo haría.

-No me importa que sea el hijo de ese idiota pero cásate conmigo Serena.

-Pero Darien?

-Por favor, cásate conmigo!

-Darien

-Solo quiero formar contigo y tu bebe una familia!

-Estas seguro?

-Jamás en toda mi vida había estado tan seguro como ahora.

-Enserio?

-Serena

-Si yo te dijera que Diamante no es el padre?

-No me importa quien sea el padre, de lo que estoy seguro es de que yo seré el mejor de todos para tu hijo- la beso apasionadamente, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente- aparte quiero que sea exclusivamente mió!

-Es tuyo…-dijo serena bastante apenada.

Darien la cargo y volvió a besar apasionadamente, la bajo lentamente al piso y al separarse y repasar las palabras que había dicho quedo en shock.

-Estas hablando enserio?

-Si

-E…es….mmm…mi…..hijo?- titubeo bastante Darien intentando no desmayarse de esta noticia, ella asintió y lo abrazo- TE AMO SERENA!

-Te casaras conmigo inmediatamente verdad?

-Claro que si amor

Una vez que todo estuvo aclarado, Darien preparo la cena, aunque más bien calentó alguna que otra cosa que encontró en el refrigerador. Una vez cenando la platica volvió a ambos enamorados pero aclarando algunos detalles.

-Espero no te ofendas princesa, pero segura que es mió?

-Si es tuyo.

-Pero….

-Termine con Diamante dos meses antes de estar contigo- vio su cara de no muy convencido y termino de dar su explicación- es tuyo y no pongas esa cara, se que piensas que pude haber quedado desde ahí, pero vi mi periodo unos días después y el que le siguió así que no te angusties- termino dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terminando la cena salieron al balcón a ver el paisaje que les brindaba el estar en el penthouse de un lujoso edificio en la ciudad. De pronto empezó a nevar y volvieran al apartamento. Ahí dentro prendieron la chimenea artificial y la calefacción, sentados en el sillón y mirando la chimenea Darien la abrazo y poco a poco fue acercándola mas hacia el.

La miraba con ternura, vio como subía la mirada y de pronto apreso sus labios lentamente haciéndole sentir todo su amor. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su cabello el cual desato con cuidado dejando caer aquellos cabellos largos y dorados cabellos que tanto le gustaban; la falta de aire se hizo esencial y se separaron momentáneamente mientras que con sus ojos decaían cuanto se amaban, poco a poco los besos de Darien se empezaron a desviarse por el su cuello, empezó a alzar la blusa que traía hasta quitarla y dejarla con un brasier rojo, haciéndola mas sexy, ella le empezó a desabotonar la camisa, en poco tiempo los dos estuvieron a la par, entre caricias y besos empezaban a recordar lo que habían hecho hacia un mes profesándose el amor con cada caricia, beso, rose.

Se encontraban en el la alfombra totalmente desnudos rozando piel con piel entro en ella siendo como su miembro era rodeado de la calidez y humedad de Serena, entre jadeos y besos pasaron la noche demostrándose su amor. Poco a poco fueron cayendo por el cansancio hasta finalmente quedar dormidos felices.

En la mañana salieron hacia la mansión rápidamente. Una vez llegando ahí toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala, serena fue la primera en entrar y todos se sorprendieron al verla, pero también la de felicidad la abrazaron. Momentos después entro Darien cargado de regalos y dándole a cada uno de sus amigos y familia uno.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados Darien y Serena se pararon enfrente de todos.

-Familia, amigos tengo una noticia que darles- empezó Darien

-Pues suéltala rápido- sugirió Rei

-VOY A SER PAPA-grito Darien dejando boquiabiertos a todos. Mientras que serena con su celular tomo una foto.

-Vaya me ganaste amor jaja, y yo voy a ser la madre de su hijo- concluyo serena.

Aun ninguno de los presentes les cayó el veinte hasta que los vieron besándose apasionadamente. Todos corrieron a felicitarlos y darles sus mejores deseos una vez que se decidió que era hora de desayunar todos corrieron menos una pareja.

-Sabes amor esta ha sido la mejor navidad que he tenido- confeso serena

-La mia también amor y espero que las siguientes sean así o mejor contigo y nuestra hija- termino Darien

-Hija?

-Si va a ser una niña tan hermosa como su madre- dijo Darien para después darle un apasionado beso, para luego irse a desayunar y festejar con toda la familia.

FIN

……………..

……….

…………………

……………

………………

……………

………..

..

…………………

………………….

…………………

..

……………..

..

……………

……

.

NAH CONTINUARA JAJAJAJAJAJA……………………….

BUENO AQUÍ TA FELIZ NAVIDAD UN POCO TARDE PERO ESPERO K EL VIEJO PANZON LES HAYA TRAIDO MILES DE REGALOS Y QUE HAYAN FESTEJADO MUCHO CON SU FAMILIA BESOS Y ESPERO TERMINAR DE ACTUALIZAR EN AÑO NUEVO AHORA SI EL 31 JEJEE

POR CIERTO DEDICO ESTE FIC EN ESPECIAL A SUYI, BELUBELU, ANDY, GABRIELA (SENSEI), ANDY, LUCERO, JEN Y TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO HASTA AHORA BESOS NIÑAS LAS VEO ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO Y DEJEN VARIOS REVIEWS K SI NO LA ESCRITORA NO ACTULIZA JAJA BESOS BYE


End file.
